roblox_arcane_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultimate Attacks
Firestorm Firestorm is the ultimate attack for the fire magic. It is often regarded as one of the most powerful moves in the game. Firestorm shoots out a barrage of miniature fireballs, each dealing a decent amount of damage. The more you charge it, the more fireballs you get but the less damage. Charging is often a very bad idea because it leaves you wide open with more shots to aim that deal less damage. It is best combined with the Flame Splash since it knocks the opponent to the ground allowing you to destroy them with firestorm. Because of its burn effect, it's very easy to kill people using this move, as burn stacks along with the base damage of the attack. Divine Shower Divine Shower is the ultimate attack for the light magic. It is much like firestorm, with more bullets that deal less damage. However, these bullets can go through water, unlike firestorm. The attack is very fast paced and powerful. Best combined with the E move to disable your opponent, allowing you to batter them with divine shower. This move can be directed while firing, so you can follow your target if they are running. Dark Devastation Dark Devastation is the ultimate attack for the shadow magic. The user jumps up in to the air (without using stamina) and creates a large ball of shadow energy, with loose amounts of magic swirling it. The user then throws the ball at the desired target. It is a fast nuke kind of attack, and deals maximum damage when the target is hit directly by the ball. Lightning Annihilation Lightning Annihilation is the ultimate attack for the lightning magic. It is one of the weaker ultimate attacks. The user will jump up in to the air, much like shadow's ultimate, and create a large ball of electrical energy. This attack has a large AOE which is effective if you want to damage a group of players at once. It follows the same pattern as shadow, except that it deals more damage over time opposed to less damage all at once. However, this poses a problem as players can just run away very easily. Ravaging Winds Ravaging Winds is the ultimate attack for the wind magic. It is a very interesting move and is not weak or exceptionally powerful. The move's strong point is that it is extremely easy to aim and do a considerable amount of damage with very fast. The user will shoot a tornado out in front of them which is virtually impossible to dodge unless the opponent was already running in a different direction. It also blows the target back and chucks them in the air, allowing you to plan what to use next and to recharge magic energy or stamina. Tidal Dragon Tidal Dragon is the ultimate attack for the water magic. Similar to Lightning Annihilation and Dark Devastation, Tidal Dragon is one large projectile that is thrown at a surface, creating a water sphere on impact. The cool part to this move is that the projectile is the shape of a large dragon, and makes a really cool noise when you shoot it (like Rumbling Caldera's magma dragon). Its impact AOE is a lot larger when aimed at water. Anyone inside the water sphere will take damage over time until the sphere dissipates. Twin Meteors Twin Meteors is the ultimate attack for the earth magic. The user will jump up into the air and shoot two powered-up earth bombs at the target. They deal a lot of impact damage and damage over time in their radius. This is very useful as a follow-up to Earth Crush, as it renders the target incapacitated, and the user is able to jump up and perform the move from above. Category:Magic Category:Attacks Category:Melee Attacks Category:Ranged Attacks